


Meat Party

by Skeletor



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Kink, hurricane of semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock and Hafthor get swole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Party

Mr. O'hurn stepped off the plane. He was visiting iceland because he watched a documentary about how everyine in iceland is JACKED AS FUCK  (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8A7woRoVwyM). He stepped out of the airport and it was really cold (ICEland). He decided that he had to do the most logical thing. Go to the nearest gym immediatley.  
He found a gym about a mile from the airport. He walked there and carried all of his belongings on his shoulders while screaming quietly to himself "NEVER SETTLE".  
The gym was called hsgğöķĝüůvvčöøørg, which translates to "BIG MEN MEAT MEATY MEN LIFT STUFF YEAH LIFTING". Mr ohurn ambled towards the gym sensuously. The anticipation to lift heavy shit was making his palms sweat.  
He opened the door and was met with an abrasive waft of nasty man sweat. He had to contain a moan. Inside, the most jackedest dudes were lifting the most heaviest inanimate objects. Though he may have been one of the tallest, he most certainly was not the girthiest.  
Then, he saw him. And mr. Ohurn knew exactly who he was. He was hafthor bjornsson. A really big dude who lifted the heaviest shit.  
The suspense was instense. Mr. Ohurn ambled (again) towards the big ass motherfucker. He held out his hand to hafthor  
"Heyy im brock and ur jacked I dig that :) do u wanna b workout BROS? I never settle :)"  
Hafthor looked at him. Brock was only two inches shorter than mr. Bjornsson, but he knew he could lift around 4 brocks. "Fine" said hafthor. He lifted mr. Ohurn onto his shoulder and hotly grunted "I am going to take you, brock"  
"Okay :)" said mr ohurn.  
Hafthor slammed mr ohurn onto the ground. "Strong mind, strong body, strong heart. Never settle :)"  
"Oh my god shut the fuck up" hafthor said muffledly as ate the shit out of mr ohurns ass. Not literally though I just realized how that sounds.  
Then hafthor was like whatever and he just shoved his dick into brock ohurn.  
"OH GOD NEVERR SETTELE NEVER SETTLE NEVER SETTLLE OHHH MY GOD" brock ohurn shrieked, filled with the icelanDICK hahaha. Hafthor just kept pumpin his dick into the fitness instructor "you are so dumb wtf" he said, over mr ohurns sobs. 

After the hurricane of semen that completely coated them both head to toe, mr ohurn and hafthor were bffs and together they will never settle :)


End file.
